It's Not What It Seems
by Miyuka Kokoro
Summary: In this world everything is not as it seems. Highschool life is the same for teenage sisters Yaya, Amu, and Rima; Until they meet them...      Rima x Nagi  Amu x Ikuto  Yaya x Kairi or Kuukai
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Shugo Chara. I was purely bored, so if this sucks, please review and let me know*sarcasm***

Rima POV

The sunlight escaped through the curtains, which awoke me. The air felt thick as I opened a window or two. My room was plain, it had no color, just a bed and a nightstand and a closet. My black curtains gave it the effect that it was black when it wasn't. I woke up like every other day...tired... It seems all the same, it's been the same for a while...

I got up and put my school uniform on, it was a white button up, which I left unbuttoned at the top, a black jacket, and a red skirt. I always wore black though because the school really didn't care. My family was always so _generous._

I brushed out my hair and put my black ribbon in, I slipped on my socks and Mary-Janes. I grabbed my small bag and headed out the door. I looked at my sister's doors to see if they were awake, ofcourse my youngest wasn't.

I walked over to her door and knocked, I could hear her snoring from here though. I opened the door to see my little sister wrapped in a blanket with her hair ruffled in a pillow. I touched her and immediately her snoring stopped and she woke.

"Wake Up. First Day of Highschool", I said coldly in my usual manor ofcourse. She rubbed her chocolate eyes and pouted at me,"Again?". Though her character annoyed me I enjoyed my sister alot. I grabbed her brush and sat behind her on the bed and brushed her orange short hair out. I leaned over to her nightstand and grabbed a bow when she stopped me. I smiled lightly and she did the same. I continued to just brush her hair then stopped.

"I'm gonna use your mirror", I said plainly. She knew the drill, since her room had the mirror I had to put my make-up on in there. She changed into her uniform which was pretty similar to mine but she didn't wear knee-socks and she actually wore the red skirts. I put my mascara on like any other day, eyeliner, and a smokey eye-shadow look. I never really knew what the stuff was called but I made it work. I felt a tap on my shoulder and Yaya.

"Can you do it for me Nee?", I laughed when she said it. I pulled open her nightstand drawer and pulled out a bag which had a label that said YaYa. This was her make-up, she never bothered to learn how and always relied on me. Most would think it's bothersome but I didn't mind. I put lip-gloss on her, it gave off a nice red color which made her hair look good. We were all really pretty so not a lot of make-up was needed. I simply put brown liner on then shadow over it, then I put a natural brown shadow over her eyes.

"Ahh, the human look eh", she said sadly. I finished then she got up and grabbed her bag. Then my other little sister walked in. Her bubblegum hair in a mess and her brush stuck in it again. I rolled my eyes and she sweatdropped. Yaya smiled and laughed,"I'll do hair, you do face". I winked and agreed as my sister sat on the floor beside us. She had on her uniform too same style as mine but with a pink torn-up skirt with chains on it. She had on her boots and her punk-like earrings. I put on pink lipgloss,mascara, and a pink shadow on her. She didn't need much so I was finished easily. She was always overjoyed with it though. Yaya had put her hair up in one small ponytail sticking up, no matter what, it ALWAYS was like that.

"I got you something", I said happily. I pulled out a new rubberband which had a black jewel skull. My sister loved this punk crap, and I saw it and thought she'd love it. I put it in her hair. She squealed and hugged me tightly", Know that I ONLY LOVE YOU. AMU ONLY LOVES YOU". Yaya frowned at this and Amu laughed and ruffled her hair. "Course I love YAYA AND RIMA the most.

"Ready for another first day?", Yaya said sarcastically at Amu. Amu headed downstairs,"Breakfast". She headed down to make breakfast. Yaya was burning with excitement. her big brown eyes were going to fly out at me soon if I didn't ask.

"What is it Yaya?", she grabbed her bag and pulled out her pencil case and gave me a black pencil. It was a mechanical one and had a bat on it at the top, along the pencil was little cute bats and ghosts. She knew I like bats and scary things(If ya hadn't noticed). I hugged her tightly. I enjoyed both my little sisters.

Yaya POV

I knew she would love it. As I hugged my sister, I realized how pretty she was, and always long honey-curls fell to her knees due to her refusal to cut her hair and she had gorgeous honey eyes. My sister had her usual blackwear today and her bat earrings. My sister was much smaller then Amu and I but that's also what made her cute, Her petite-ness.

Rima was always kind to me and Amu, she took care of us and always protected us. We finally released from the hug and Rima smiled. I put my pencil case away and grabbed my bag and waited for Rima to grab hers and headed down the stairs. Amu was in the kitched cooking bacon, eggs, and Rima's beloved sausage Mcmuffin. We sat down and Amu put the food on the table and Rima grabbed a muffin.

"McDonalds can die for all I care. These are awesome", Rima exclaimed. I ate my yogurt and grapefruit which I usually ate. I didn't like much of anything else but sweet things. Amu sat down and ate all the eggs and bacon(Usual), and Rima ate like 6 McMuffins. I laughed at my sisters apetites. But I couldn't blame them, we can't eat what we desperately want. We cleaned up then left. When we exited the door Amu breathed,"Okay Turn it on".

When she said that all our moods changed. Rima became usual cold. Amu became Cool N Spicy and I became a pain in the butt, hyper,candyfreak, who talks in thirdperson. I really hated acting that way, but we all had to act the ways we did. That was one of the only ways of staying safe.

While walking to school me and Amu raced acting playful and very un-teenage like leaving Rima behind. She really disliked ANY physical activities. We got to school Five minutes ahead and waited for her. We got Ooooohs and Ahhhhs because well, we always had fans. We were beautiful and people wanted us. Amu could paint, cook, play sports, and be kind. I could be hyper and was childish which made me adorable. People loved Rima because she was (in my opinion) the most beautiful and mysterious of us all. When Rima caught up to us she gave us each a kiss on the forehead. It was both our first day's, and since Rima was a sophmore she couldn't go to orientation with us.

"First Day, make It good", she whispered in our ears and walked off. I looked at Amu who sghed deeply.

**Thanks Guys. Reviews are nice. thanks**


	2. Orientation  Disgusting Smells

**Miyuka:I don't own Shugo Chara, if I did Amu wouldn't exist and there would be way more Rimahiko.**

**Amu: E-E-EHH?.**

**Miyuka: P.S, Just wanted to thank ****azuashihiko.**** You inspire me to actually update ^-^**

**I will admit this chapter is kinda crappy.**

**Ami: On With The Story**

The Orientation

Amu POV

Orientation AGAIN. How many times must we go through this? This shit was starting to get to me...Yaya was acting too hyper and a teacher had to escort her out. Ditcher...

I was sitting there sorta paying attention then some kids came up on the stage. Most were all boys. Wait they were all guys. It like went from height order. One was kinda hot, he had blue hair and same eyes and had a slender figure. The next was a guy with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes. The next guy had long purple hair and brown eyes, he looked kinda like a girl. The one beside him looked like a nerd, with glasses, green hair, and blue last had blonde hair and ruby eyes, and looked kinda Gay... Their names were: Ikuto tsukiyomi, Kuukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Kairi Sanjou, and Tadagay- I meant Tadase Hotori. I don't really know WHY they were they, but they were...

That Tsukiyomi guy though... For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off him. Something held me to him... I think he saw me staring because he started looking at me. Then I saw Nee-chan walk onstage.

Rima POV

Why the hell did I have to do the freshman Initiation Speech Crap? ugh This sucked. When I walked on I heard the Oooohs and AAAhhhhs and 'she looks like a doll'. How badly I wanted to say 'fuck off'. There was some weird line of dudes behind me but I didn't even bother to look at all of them.

"Highschool is pretty cool. You'll find what you're into and hopefully join a club. If you need help see one of those guys", I pointed behind me then walked off stage. I could hear there breathing and could tell they were saying 'what the heck' under their breathes. Hahaha. The crowd was cheering, what a bunch of weird freshmans, cept' Amu ofcourse. I walked off to class and ended that round of retarded bull'.

Amu POV

It felt like time flewfor once and that stupid freshman thing was over. So, The Tsukiyomi one was a junior. The green one was our age along with the blonde one. The emereld eye and purplehead were Nee-chan's age.

When I was walking I smelt something, the scent was intoxicating and I could feel my body pounding. The scent came closer and I felt something touch my shoulder, more like a freaking octopus. I felt my eyes glowing and I shut them. I had to remember to be human and keep my Cool N Spicy persona up + blushing, gets easily nervous or whatever type. I screamed and a teacher ran out and started yelling at him and he let go. I ran for it, fullspeed and bumbed into the tadagay guy. I pushed him down and ran.

Soon it was Fourth, and lunch would be right after. I took my seat, and it was advanced Psych. I saw him, he walked in and the fan blew his scent near me. I literally wanted to throw up. The scent was so intoxicating it made me sick. Since everyone filed in the only seat left was... next to me. He smirked and I gave him a blush/your a jerk look. I didn't talk at all and when the bell rang I ran for it. He had a dirty look on his face and it made me blush even more. I ran and started crying, I wanted my sister. I went to the fountain and waited, crying.

Nagihiko POV

It was finally lunch. Who was that girl who spoke at the Freshman thing? She was gorgeous, and I think she's in my class. I never noticed her before but I think she was in my class freshman year too! I saw her out of the corner of my eye running towards the fountain. I wanted to talk to her, but she ran to a girl, who was crying. I decided to see what was up.

"Nee-chaaaaan", the girl was sobbing into her chest.

"Is everything alright?", I asked. The bubblegum-haired girl looked up at me then went back to sobbing on her sisters shirt. The girl she was sobbing into looked at me. She had golden eyes with matching curls. Her eyes were cold though,"Go away", she said stonely. I looked at the bubblegum girl who poked her head up," I-I-I A-a-a-amu Hina-m-m-mori. My Nee is Ri-Ri-Rima M-m-m-mashiro a-a-nd-". I cut her off,"If it's a guy. He's not worth your tears", I said smiling. Amu stopped crying and smiled at me, but Rima was still cold and concerned about her sister.

"Hey aren't you in my class?", I tried talking to the cold beauty but she ignored me.

"Thanks Alot", said Amu while Rima began pulling her away. I wanted to know more about this girl...

Yaya POV

Boring first day so far... Just like all the others. Ugh, this kiddie act is getting old. I started walking along the soccer field when I could hear the ball coming my way and I grabbed it without looking. A guy with Green eyes and ruffled brown hair shouted to me,"NICE CATCH". He was cute so I smiled big and gave him a piece sign and walked over to him. He was sweating and he looked tired. So halfway I gave the ball a good kick and he caught it with his hands and looked shocked. All his buddies were like WOAAA and I heard WOWS.

He got close to me and I could feel it, smell it, taste it. I started feeling thirsty. I was WAY more controlled then Amu, even though Rima was best at it. I still felt that urge, so strongly. He was gorgeous, his eyes were staring into mine, I could feel my brown orbs developing a minute red glint.

"HEY YA WANNA- Woaah, you got cool eyes, they're brown and red", he said in amazement.

"Haha It's the sun probably", I said cutely and childlike.

"So ya wanna play a bit?".

My eyes went wide and I ripped off my jacket and threw it aside.

"YAYA WOULD LOVE TOO", and we started playing.

The game was so fun, his friends were pretty cool and he was awesome at it. It eventually ended and we talked a bit. We sat down on a bench and he was wiping off with a towel.

"I'm Kuukai Souma, I'm a Junior. Nice to Meet Ya. You are?".

"YAYA THINKS IT'S NICE TO MEET YA TOO, AND YAYA IS A FRESHMAN".

I really didn't wanna act like this. He laughed alot though.

"Yaya Really likes you. Yaya is gonna let you go so you can... shower".

"Ya wanna come?".

"WHAT?", what the hell.

"Cause ya look sweatty too. Your a freshman so you might not know where it is. Thats why too", he said grinning.

I looked kinda stupid but I nodded and walked with him. He showed me the way and we took our showers. When I got out I felt really refreshed. Thankfully there werewashers and dryers so I washed and dried my clothes while I bathed. My bra was still a little wet though. I got out and was walking when right outside someone pushed me to the wall. It was one of the guys from earlier, one of the soccer guys.

"Lookin hot. I want some of this".

"N-no Yaya doesn't-", I started crying and Boy did I wanna rip his head off and I was about to when...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?". It was Kuukai, he ripped the guy off me and started beating the crap outta him. When the guy stopped fighting back, Kuukai stopped."Tell everyone, if they even LOOK at her, I'll kill them". He looked at me with such... concern and caring in his eyes. Kuukai ran over to me and pulled me away, I didn't realize it but I was still crying.

"YAYA ARE YOU OKAY?", he asked, putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked at him and cried a little then I hugged him.

"Thank you so much...Thank You Kuukai". No one has ever said they'd kill for me... Maybe he's different.

Kuukai POV

Yaya... she was beautiful. No...IS.

But, why would... I have NEVER done that before...for anyone...death threats either...

Yeah all these thoughts are going through my head while I'm hugging this adorable girl... She's just cute. period.

I hated to see her cry, it hurt, yet I didn't want ANYONE to hurt her or make her cry. I really... I think I like her...

Then she looked up at me, those amazing brown orbs,with a glint of red... Haha because of the light she says.

"Do you wanna go on a date with me?". What a hella outta the blue thing to say. I was at a loss for words so I just nodded ALOT. Smooth Kuukai, SMOOTH.

"L-let me walk you to class", I said. Cause I kinda wanna make it KNOWN to have people leave her the hell alone.

"So, YAYA thinks we should go to...Hmmmmm Saturday, movies?", she said brightly. All traces of sadness gone.

"Y-y-yeah I'll pick you up at 5?". Why the hell was I nervous for?

"Sure", I guess we had gotten to her class because we stopped. She leaned over and slipped in my pocket, winked, then walked inside. There was alot of talk after. In the halls, I didn't really care though. I unwrapped the note:

_Kuukai_

_Call me 234-8976_

_Thanks so Much. I can't wait for saturday (;_

_Love,_

_Yaya Yuiki_

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", I said or howled.

There were hearts and cute things on it, when did she write this? Then I saw a hand snatch it away.

"Fitting to get some action are we?", said the player himself,Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Damn Guy, I gut-punched him again then took the note back. He chuckled but stopped when he saw a bubblegum haired girl with a long honeycurled girl and was giving a horrid look.

"Yo", came Nagihiko from the other way and he came by us too.

"Hhahaha Kuukai is Now YUIKI!", said, more like screamed Ikuto. Jerk.

Then both girls stopped. The short golden haired one had an evil aura around her and the bubblegum one was confused. She ran forward and started talking to Nagi and looked at me," Are you Kuukai Souma?",She looked shocked and sickened. Ikuto tried touching her but the little one came by her and slapped his hand away and glared at him.

"Amu", said Nagi with his weird smile, he nodded and said I was who I obviously was.I guess he knew pinkhead. "Rim-", he tried talking to the other girl but she gave him a death glare. I'm guessing that was the Rima girl he was doodling about in his notebook. Rima started staring and reading my note. While it became silent she gave us each one deathly glare, then pulled Amu away.

When they were 10 feet away from us Rima started talking to her then told her to go to class. She walked back in our direction. I guess she her class was that way when Nagi stopped her.

"Rima-chan, I think we have the same class. Let's walk together", he said gayly. She shrugged and they walked off.

**Miyuka: Thanks, reviews are nice. Even if they're mean and say how you think i'm the shittiest writer ever. It's motivation**

**Ikuto:Weirdo**

**Miyuka:Pedo**

**Ikuto:URUSEI**

**Miyuka:*evil black aura, Ikuto hisses like acat then runs away***

**Yoru: R AND R-NYAAAAAAA**

**Miyuka;URUSEI**

**Btw,**

**if you have any suggestions for the next chapter let me know or if their is anything you'd like me to change. My readers are quite important to me and I want to keep them happy.**


	3. It Smells Like Wet Dog?

**I know this was a bad chapter. Constructive Criticism and Suggestions are greatly appreciated.**

Rima POV

What a shitty first day. Yaya's got a slave and Amu's addicted to that neko-guy. I had to go home alone cause I couldn't find them. I layed on my bed for a while staring at the ceiling then decided to do some homework. I had AP Spanish and Hawaiian homework.

"Not too bad", I said aloud to myself. It was about an hour until I finished and then I turned on my ipod and but the buds in my ears. I was kinda starting to worry about them. Then I heard footsteps at the door and I smelt Yaya.

I jumped over the railing of the stairs and got the door and she fell into my arms. Her eyes were glowing red and her fangs were showing.

"Still a child Yaya", I chuckled and carried my sister to the couch. She seemed really irritated so I went to make her something to eat.

"UGH I BIT INTO A GOD DAMN SUCCUBUS", she screamed and stomped her foot which made the ground quake.

"Must've tasted revolting", I said while making brownies.

"HELL YEAH. THAT BITCH SCRATCHED ME TOO".

My eyes went wide, stupid little girl. I ran over to Yaya and threw her over my shoulders. Yes a 4 foot girl can do this. I sat her onn the counter and pulled out the Holy water and looked for the wound and found it on her arm. I got a papertowel and soaked it in Holy water and pressed it on the wound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. NEEE-CHAN THAT HURTS. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU-", Yaya was screaming now.

"IF YOU GET BITTEN OR SCRATCHED BY A SUCCUBUS YOUR SKIN TURNS INTO EITHER BAT OR DRAGON SKIN, AND IT IS VERY PAINFUL. Holy Water is the only way to purify the wound", I felt bad for my sisters... They really were too young.

"Nee, how come youre the only one who can sense others. Like succubus', or werewolves, or sirens?", she sounded sad and I could feel the emotion eminating from her body.

I finished cleaning the wound and dressed it, it was a massive one. I picked her up off the counter and put her on a stool and finished making the brownies.

"Just takes a long time...You're still young, haven't even got your own bat yet...So theirs no worries. Next time wait for me Okay?". My sisters WERE too young. Since I was the oldest and have been a vampire the longest I could tell what was what. We were all pureblooded though, We just had different Mom's. My mother was queen first, then she died and father had two other wives who followed, we were always close though. I have so MUCH to teach them though, they cannot even identify smells of other creatures. It used to be kinda embarassing, since father ordered me to raise them in the human world it didn't help much.

I was washing the dishes and Yaya was playing with some toy when I smelt something horrid. Then I heard a ring at the door, I looked over and Yaya's eyes were still kinda red. I shoved a sour patch kid in her mouth then her eyes and teeth went back to normal. That was the trick to Yaya, Sour Patch Kids made her turn Human-like again.

I walked to the door and she followed close behind me.

UGH it smelt like wet dog.

Kuukai POV

I KNEW I SMELT YAYA'S BLOOD. I don't know how I know what it smelt like...but I...KNOW IT WAS HERS. When I smelt it I was phased and at the moment all I got on is a pair of shorts and I stole some runner's shoes. This was embarassing but I smelt her blood, and friggin Utau scratched someone so this wasn't good.

When the door opened there was a tiny blond girl there and Yaya timidly behind her.

"Ugh, so that was the wetdog smell", she said with disgust.

NO way how the hell...would SHE KNOW. I shrugged it off though and looked at Yaya with concern.

"YAYA ARE YOU OKAY? I SMELT YOUR BLOOD AND-", I stopped there. She must think I'm a nutcase, her sister just glared.

"A werewolf huh?", said the blonde one who seemed REALLY irritated. I kinda just gaped for a few seconds and had look of on my face.

The blonde one, I think her name was Rima, let Yaya pass.

"Don't even think of biting her", she said scarily then looked at Yaya angrily.

"You can talk to him for a little bit. Just, I don't want that wet dog smell in my house", she said that grabbed a bag then walked out the door somewhere.

Rima POV

Stupid child falling for a werewolf. ALL THE SIGNS WERE THERE. I could frickin FEEL the heat radiating off his body. My sisters were just too dumb. I'm gonna find the other one before she eats something even more disgusting like a fairy.

Ugh, can't they control their cravings? I'm kind of annoyed now, Ugh now I NEED A DRINK. I was in town already and walked past a bunch of shops. Nothing that suited my tastes though. I walked by an ally and heard someone gagging. I knew this gag. I walked in and saw none other then Amu.

"I bit a fucking fairy!", she said. Dumbass, they're the EASIEST to identify. They're usually gay and sparkly.

"You know that Tadagay, or Tadase guy?", she said still pissed and gagging.

"That's just disgusting. Let's get you some ice cream or something to drown out that nastiness". I picked up Amu and latched onto her arms protectively. What was with my sisters? Can't they keep it in their mouths?Ugh... I swear they made me think irrationally sometimes. The only part which sucked about them thirsty is it eventually made me thirsty. I was the most controlled though due to me being the eldest. I led Amu into an ice cream shop and got her a loaded strawberry with everything on it. She loved it... Ohh, are you wondering why i'm feeding her that? Because... vampires actually CAN eat things, BUT we must have blood or else we'll die.

Amu was finishing up the ice cream and all I could do was ponder... So many things are happening to them... What am I doing wrong? I am their gaurdian, so surely there is something I am doing incorrectly to cause such...indignity... First a cat demon, then a werewolf, now a fairy? What is next -_-

"Onee-chan. I am calm and I feel better", she said cool and spicy. Amu and I got up, left some cash and left. We walked for a while until we got home. What I saw was absolutely disgusting, even Amu held her mouth to prevent the barf from spewing everywhere.

Yaya was ruffling that bloody werewolfs head and his tail was wagging. Then he started mishcheviously smirking at her. Ohh Hell No. I walked over and was fuming... I was careful not to reveal ourselves though. I picked up the stupid filthy mutt by the neck,"Go Home Mutt". I said with a death glare and my fingers squeezing, I could break his neck if I wanted to... He snarled then bit me then morphed into his 'true self'. He was a massive wolf with green eyes, he snarled at me and I stood my ground, sheilding Yaya.

When the mutt ran off Amu and I grabbed Yaya by the shoulders. Her being the youngest she REALLY did not comprehend. Amu started shaking her and her eyes started glowing red.

"HE'S A DOG. STOP PLAYING AROUND. FATHER SAID NO ONE MUST KNOW OF OUR EXISTENCE HERE! DO YOU WANT HIM TO GET ANGRY AGAIN!", then she pulled me and ripped my shirt to show a massive tattoo. The tattoo was red and covered where I had surgery. Once Yaya got too friendly and told someone about us... I was held responsible for being the oldest... He ripped off my arm and my friend had to re-attach it.

"BUT I DO NOT UNDERSTAND ! I MEAN- I-", Yaya burst out into tears. I looked down at her and hugged my sister. She didn't understand... I guess not many would...Amu herself was still learning too. Amu took over after a while and I went outside to think. It was nighttime and the stars were out. I leaned on the ledge of the balcony and sighed. What was I doing wrong... What did I need to do, to teach them? I must be a terrible sister for all of this. Why couldn't...Ugh...This is so difficult...

Then through the corner of my eye I saw two figures coming from both directions. Before I could make a movement they grabbed me by my arms and began trying to knock me out. I let out an extremely loud scream, which usually defened the listener but it was futile. They didn't even flinch, the two men who grabbed me were wearing black coats and I couldn't see their faces, I screamed once more before they threw something on the ground and launched into the air and flew away. I was still struggling when we were in the air and one of them stuck something in my skin which made me doze off.


	4. Reunions and CAMERA WHORES ?

**I would like to personally thank:**

**azuashihiko **

**muzikchic4eva **

**sweet laya**

**You're reviews on this story means alot. and i promise for their to be rimahiko in the next chapter or so(:**

**i dont own SC**

_Time Skip: Some Time Later_

I woke up hazily in a room. This room was quite familiar, I looked down and saw I was wearing a Lolita black dress. I looked around the room once more then got up and walked outside. I was at home... Not the one I mentioned that Yaya and Amu and I live in, butmy real home... This is where my half sisters and I lived before my father sent us to the Human World. Yes, I said half... I might have explained this earlier, But I shall explain again if you forgot. I am first born of my father's daughters. I also have the purest blood, because My mother(as creepy as is) was my father's sister/wife. She died shortly after I was born and my father found other wives which soon gave birth to Amu and Yaya. They are not as pureblooded as I am, but they are still his daughters. I also have a few older brothers but they are half, except Yume. Yume is pureblooded and came from another pureblooded vampire. My father dislikes the fact he was not born from my mother, because illegitimate children cannot become rulers of our world. Yes, this all sounds like something out a fairytale land...It's true though... Vampires are the eldest, most intelligent, and powerful of all the creatures in our world.

"Onee-chan".

I knew these voices and my heart felt warmed. I spun around to see my little brothers, my have they grown. The last time I saw them it was when they were younger, know they were grown up a bit. The two red-headed boys ran up to me and pounced on me. They were the youngest of my siblings being only a decade or so old. **(AN: yes vampires can look like 6 year olds and actually be like 10 or 20 years old)**

I ruffled their hair and their matching emerald eyes danced with excitement. "Sano, Let's give Nee her present", said the one to the left. "But Sona, I wanted to give it later!", the boy on the right whined. I watched them quarrel for a bit then laughed. Both boys pulled me by the hand into a room and told me to close my eyes. When I opened them they both held in their hands a massive ornate box. My eyes widened and I looked at them for approval to open it. When I opened the box there were three compartments. I opened the top one and pulled out a huge black jewel which hung from a black chain-like bracelet.

"That's for Amu...These are protective seals, so all that anti-vamp crap doesn't work if people use it on you...", Sano said bitterly.

"Yeah we know you must be having alot of trouble with those ones so we got Yaya one too", said Sona in an irritated tone. I smiled at my little brothers kindness. For some reason, none of my other siblings tolerated Amu or Yaya, so it was my job to take care of them. I opened the next drawer and it had an orange jewel ring meant for Yaya. I examined and assumed it would fit her. My brothers were staring at me so anxiously I thought their eyes were gonna fly out at me. "Calm Down I'm opening it", and right as I opened the drawer my jaw fell open. It was a red bat-shaped jewel which was attached to a black-chain-necklace. Sano and Sona grabbed each part of the necklace and put it around my neck. It wan't too gaudy that humans would notice but it was just radiant.

"That is a blood-stained curvaila", the twins said in unison.

"Curvaila's are the jewels which can give magic and life to our world-"

"and we stained it with our blood. It's meant for us to keep you safe", finished Sona.

I hugged them both tightly and thanked them immensely for the gifts.

" S'okay. We don't get to see you much... cause of them", said Sano.

"So it is fine Nee", said Sona brightly. I ruffled their heads then walked out of the room. The hallways seemed darker then before and I wondered why father would send me home.I kept walking until I heard a whistle. I turned and saw Yume and I smiled.

"ONII-SAN", I practically screamed and ran and hugged him. I couldn't even remember how many decades it has been since I have seen him. He smiled lightly at me, his ruby eyes gentle. I stepped back and took a good look at him. His long silvery-white hair was in a ponytail and he had grown quite tall. Yume, was the one out of all of us who looked exactly like Father. Even though my mother was his sister, Father says that Mother took after Grandmother and he took after Grandfather. I also looked exactly like mother and grandmother.

"Take a photograph with me", he said in a strange tone. I looked at him quizzically, why would he even OWN a camera? My brother took my hand then ran to the nearest window,opened it, PICKED ME UP BRIDAL STYLE then jumped out. I smiled reminiscing our childhood, we had done this MANY times when we were bored and played. We landed gracefully and he put me down and grabbed my hand again leading me by the fountain where a blonde girl sat with blue eyes.

"RIMA-NEE!", squealed the girl who ran to me and hugged me while picking me up. It was my sister Lulu, she looked the same though. Her soccer mom curled hair was intact and her features still the same. Lulu hadn't changed at all and was giggly and bubbly as ever. She started going on about how she was doing and how boring it was at the castle. Lulu eyed Yume and smiled, dashing behind him and pulling something out of his pockets, It was a small digital camera. I was shocked when I actually saw the thing. I didn't really think he had one.

"When Nii-sama went to the stupid world he picked one up. Come on take one of me and Nee-chan", she whined at Yume. Yume rolled his eyes and agreed. Lulu forcefully sat me down on the fountain beside her and we took a photo. Lulu was always hyper, kindof like the character that Yaya pretended to be. Lulu sprang up then shoved Yume by me,"Take a depressing photo so you can look like Grandfather and Grandmother". I looked up at him and frowned and he just mouthed 'come on'. As I took a sitting position, Yume stood next to me with his hand on my shoulder and my hand slightly atop his. I think we both invisioned the photo in our minds then copied it. We both stood still then made the serious expression then Lulu snapped the photo then pulled the memory card and ran off.

"What just happened", I asked as I stared into my brother's Ruby eyes. "When I was in what Lulu calls the 'stupid world', I became interested in photography and bought everything. From digital cameras to professional cameras, to printers to print the photos...Everything", he said with a slight smile, the one he only gave to me. "He wasn't upset?", I was referring to father who usually detested practicing human-like behaviors. "He doesn't care about me Remember?", he said coldly and looked away. I looked up sympathetically at my brother, I can't imagine his pain right now. I feel bad becase I am father's favored child... I got up and wrapped my arms around him, letting a single tear form and fall from my eye and he hugged me back. Just then something fell from the sky, Yume's memory card? He released me and bent down,picked it up then inserted it inside his small camera. I gave him a ? look.

"Lulu can transport, herself, things, people. As long as she can touch them first", he said smiling. "They are growing fast", as if it were magic I was knocked over and Sano and Sona were on my back.

"I WANNA TAKE A PICTURE WITH ONEE-CHII". What is with this family and pictures?

"NO ME". Then they rolled off me and began quarrelling. Yume sighed and motioned for me to sit down by the fountain. Yume put the camera in his pocket then picked up each child with each hand "Stand by Rima, so you can BOTH take a photo". The boys grinned as Yume dropped them and they ran by me. I sat down with my back erect and my hair flowing down and my brothers stood grinning infront of me and Yume snapped the photo.

"Ohh yeah we almost forgot", Sano said with a worried expression on his face.

"Father wants to see you", Sona said. I thanked them then sent them off to play. I looked at Yume and I was afraid. I was the one who was punished for my siblings foolishness to strengthen me, and to teach them a lesson. I hope I don't get punished... Yume picked me up then sprinted back to the window we had jumped from and he climbed up the wall and back into the window. He rushed with me still in his arms to father's throne room. By the time we reached the door he put me down then opened the door for me. I gave him a last glance and frowned the walked in.

"Forgive me father, for I was greeting my siblings", I said emotionlessly and bowed not daring to look up unless ordered to.

"Come here my lovely daughter", my father said in his low baratone voice. I looked up and saw his always serious expression, and walked toward him. "You are to be married", he said plainly. What, I cannot believe this...

"You cannot marry that... Yume... because he is not of legitimacy... You must marry the man selected for you with the purest blood quantum". I was in shock and I felt my throat get tight.

"You are the second eldest and it is time you have done so, I need an heir to the throne".

"B-but WHY FATHER?", I screamed. I did not want to marry, not at all. Then I regretted my words. Father's hand went up and simply waved me over, and my throat was in his hands in seconds. His nails dug in and I could no longer breathe. His hands had already made an entire fist in my throat. Blood wa gushing everwhere and my eyes began glowing due to the blood loss.

"You WILL OBEY", he said and flung me across the room where I slammed into one of the pillars then fell. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD", his voice bellowed making the earth tremble.

"Yes Father", I said quietly. I barely got up bowed, then left the room. I was in the hall walking until I finally fell. The last face I saw was Yume's before I blacked out. I awoke to a green head of hair. I sat up groggily and finally focused my eyes on a mirror. I has wrap going along my chest and I saw my had another tattoo across where father had done the damage. I could still feel the pain of the wound... It never goes away, when father sinks his fangs or fingers in you.

I got up despite my pain and saw my Dear Old Friend. "Kai", I said soflty and the green head turned around. Kai, my childhood friend with the bright smile. Kai was a sorcerer whose family served mine. When Amu brought up when father got 'angry' before he was the one who stopped the bleeding and took care of the wounds.

"Same as always, I just did a different seal design as you can see", and he pointed to the tattoo/seal on my neck. The tattoo like thing sealed the wound so it wouldn't bleed as much. But right after getting it, it will still bleed after a few years, Then maybe after 5 it stops. "So how ya been doin with the munchkins?", he said brightly with a childish smile on his face. My eyes widened,I had to get home but before I could move I blacked out again.

**arigatou gozaimasu.**

**please review, i enjoy constructive criticism and suggestions. rimahiko is up in the next chapter or so...**


	5. My First Teenage Experience

**i promised a rimahiko and here it is...well the begining of SOME. this chapter is like a kickoff to the rimahiko-ness i promise! but the truth is, it's only a dab of rimahiko T_T **

I awoke in my room with Yaya and Amu surrounding me, with fear in their eyes. I started getting annoyed by all the noise and tuned them out. I felt I was wearing the lolita dress and felt something in the pocket. I pulled it out and it was a note from my father:

_You WILL marry the man I select for you_

That was all it said and I burst out into tears, it was not fair. I didn't want to marry, I really did not understand father and why he was making this requesto so drastically. My attention finally came back tor reality when Yaya and Amu gave me a major squeeze hug.

"It's 5 in the morning", I said rather bluntly.

"Yes it is", Yaya said.

"Let's get ready and go for a walk before school. If we leave by 530 we'll have plenty of time to do so, school starts at 8 anyway", replied Amu. I went to my closet to throw on my clothes while my sisters exited and did the same. Not everyday we had to wear uniform so I chose a cute outfit today. I chose a mini-jean skirt and a white tank with small high-heeled ankle boots to go with it. I started straightening my hair and when I finished it was longer then before and fell to my knees. I fished through my closet, grabbed a blazer then my school bag and headed downstairs. I didn't bother with the make-up today so I waited patiently for my sister's to come down. The first was Amu, who wore black skinnies and a skull pink shirt and black converse, and her hair was half up half down with her bangs clipped with an X-pin I gave her. Amu walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks. Then finally Yaya came down, she looked adorable. Yaya wore a cute yellow dress with a white scarf and sandals, her hair was down and she had her bookbag. For some reason, I think we all dressed cutely today to make us feel less depressed.

"I think Amu looks emo... and Nee looks bohemian/idk and I look ", Yaya said in her conceited like tone. I think me and Amu both rolled our eyes in sync while Yaya admiring herself. Amu walked into the living room where we sat and tossed us two little bags which contained our snacks.

" I didn't really have time to make lunch so here's some snacks, we can eat afterschool", she said and winked at us. "Amu, Yaya go and wear that jewelry I brought back for you", I commanded and they scrambled upstairs. "Where did you put it Yaya!", hissed Amu. Ohh Great. Then I heard a knock at the door and I felt something. I felt the presence of another vampire... My eyes began to glow red as I walked to the door. I opened it slowly with a glare on my face only to me met by blood colored eyes slowly faded to that of lilac colered eyes. This person was a boy, who was quite tall and dark. He had black hair and wore a button down shirt with black pants, the shirt wasn't buttoned at the top. I think he looked kindof middle-eastern. As my eyes went to their normal color I relaxed and looked into his lilac eyes,"What is your business here?", I asked sternly. This boy was actually pretty good looking, anf he gave me a smirk. He pulled out from his shirt pocket a scroll, without breaking our staring contest he handed it to me. I looked at him for a moment more then began reading the scroll.

_Daughter,_

_this is your suitor. He will attend this human school with you so you may become more acquainted. His name is Shuraiya Batad and is a prince from the middle-east. Do not distract yourself with those others, if you fail to follow these simple instructions the cconsequences will be severe._

**(an:REMEMBER THE INDIAN PRINCE GUY WHO TRIED TO GET WITH AMU IN THAT EPISODE)**

My eyes were wide, I looked the boy up and down and sized him up a bit. He was massive compared to me and he was a smirk-er. I disliked the fact that I had to leave Amu and Yaya alone and frowned. "Please wait a few moments Ojii-sama", and I bowed and left handing him the scroll. I walked halfway up the stairs to Amu and Yaya, I gave them a look,"I have alot to do. Please handle yourselves accordingly because I cannot watch you as much". Yaya looked like she was going to cry but she and Amu nodded and understood. Then Yaya flashed me her ring, then Amu her bracelet with a peace sign. I laughed, gave thema quick hug then ran down the stairs grabbing my bookbag and closed the door.

"My apologies Batad Ojii-sama", I said and bowed my head. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder then I looked up. "Raiya Please", he said in a highly irritated tone. "I am Rima Mashiro. You may call me what you wish", I said with poise. "I think I shall call you Rima. Come now", he took my hand and started running. I wasn't sure where but after 30-45minutes we finally stopped infront of a small cafe. "I visited Japan many years ago and came here", he said with a smile. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad afterall. We walked in and a lady greeted us and let us choose a table, I looked at my watch and it was only 6:00. "I usually like getting to school early. So is it alright if we only spend like 20 or 30 minutes here?",he said kindof snobily. Maybe I was wrong about him. When the lady came back he ordered a weird curry bread and I ordered hot chocolate and a brownie.

"So, what is your blood quantum?", I had to admit I was curious. Father and I knew very well that their were slim to none 100% pure bloods like us still around. Raiya looked up from his curry bread and smiled a bit,"About 90 %, Unfortunately some of my siblings have made it that why", he said sadly. "Ohh Do you happen to have any photos of them?", I blurted out then blushed. Jeez, where are my manners today? Raiya grabbed his schoolbag and pulled out a photo, there were many people who resembled him alot. I scanned the photo and my eyes fell upon the right side of it. There was a woman who stood next to a pale man, who visibly was a vampire. His fang stood out when he smiled and he was the type where his eyes did not return to a normal color. I looked up at Raiya who was looking away but I could feel his emotions. "I see, she mated with a halfbreed".

Raiya looked at me with wide eyes and I saw them turn sad again. "I am a cruel person ya know. When we arrive at school I will act princely, snob-like, and probably not let you out of my sight", he said honestly. "Raiya". Woah, he was weird. We finished eating then we got up and left for school. We chattered almost the entire way, I kinda really like him. We got to the schools front gate and we stopped. He brushed some of his long black hair(which fell to his KNEES) out of his face and pulled up his long sleeve revealing two-genie-like golden bands. Raiya frowned then extended his arm to me. I nodded and we entered the school. As we walked people began whispering,"Oh My God He's hot, and with M-M-Mashiro Rima?" and"He looks like a God". Immediately fangirls started running around him and I could see his eyebrows furrow. "GO AWAY COMMONERS", he yelled scaring all of them away. We walked to the office then got all his paperork squared away.

I couldn't help but look at him a few times and blush. I thought father would choose someone horrendous... But he was actually sweet, but now he was starting to act like an asshole... He's snobbing people and acting high and mighty... I mean wait, why am I persecuting him for such things when I am no better? Amu, Yaya and I fake our true selves all the time. The bell was about to ring so I walked him to homeroom, he ofcourse had almost all the same classes with me and sensei had him sit next to me since we seemed 'acquainted' already. When I sat down I became bored and dazed off while Raiya was getting fawned over. While staring out of our open class door, I smelt IT. The dog and Yaya, uuuuuuugh I am going to take him to the pound and give him some self-assisted euthanasia!

"Hi, Rima-chan", I knew this voice.

It was a sweet one and I could feel someone standing above me. I looked up into very gorgeous caramel eyes, and a purple strand of hair blew infront of my eyes. It was the boy I walked to gym with the other day, Nagihiko Fujisaki.

"H-Hi", I barely said. I didn't talk to people very much at school, but he... I always watched him from afar, the star basketball player, flirt, and lover of music and dancing... I always wanted him... Or may be I want what he has? I am not quite sure of the answer as of yet, but I could feel Raiya's jealousy.

"What is it Fujisaki-kun?", I asked in an irritated tone to rey and get him to go away. I didn't want him to go away though... I looked him in his eyes then looked him up and down. I think he was the same height as Raiya...

"Call me Nagihiko", he said with a...smile. He was gorgeous, he had girlish features but was beautiful. I could feel a minor pink tint fall on my cheeks and I looked away.

"Fine. What is it N-Nagihiko?", I asked trying to be the Ice Queen.

When I didn't get a response I looked up and saw Raiya and him staring at each other with immense hatred. Then I saw a red glint in Nagihiko's eyes then he smirked and walked off. Raiya looked at me, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Stay away from him", he barked at me. Now, my feminine side was kicking in.

"I will be near him as much as I please", I said non-chalantly. Then everyone in the class went OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH and the bell rang.

Time Skip 4rd Period

Raiya seems to be enjoying himself, and letting go some of his kingliness and was interacting. There I sat alone in Fourth. I wonder when lunch is? Then the bell rang, Hahaha. I love how that happens to me. Raiya was surrounded by a mob of girls and I slipped out of there with ease. I went up to the roof, I wanted some time for me. I sat down and opened my snack bag and started eating some of it. Then those words came to my head

_Call me Nagihiko_

_Call me Nagihiko_

His image was stuck in my head, and our greeting in homeroom was replaying over and over. Why was he in my head so much, this Nagihiko? He seemed different from the other boys. At first all he did was agititate me... am I somehow attracted to him now?

While pondering and munching I sat their alone for a while. Then I heard the door open and saw a figure walking toward me. I flinched and hid because the sun hit my eyes but the figure kept coming. I felt hands ontop my own and moving them away from my eyes. It was the beautiful caramel eyes from before, which belonged to Nagihiko. I felt a slight pink tint fall on my face again and I looked down with my hands following.

"Are you alone Rima-chan?", he said in a nice tone. I looked at him,"Hai Fujisak- I mean Nagihiko". Ugh I need to become accustomed to calling him by his given name. "D-Do you want some snacks? I have some t-taiyaki and brownies if you want, because you look hungry and-", since I was nervous I was babbling like an idiot. What the heck! Then His finger touched my lips and he smiled at me. Ahhh his way of shutting me up... I stopped talking and sighed. Since when was I so, out of it and human-like? We were sitting on the side of the building where there was a small bit of shade. On extremely bright days like this, it made my "tattoo's" burn. I shifted to get comfortable and something flew out of my pocket. It was father's note, I extended my arm to catch it. When the sunlight hit my tattoo-ed arm it started sizzling and blood started oozing out and I screamed. I haven't felt pain like this since...Ohh last night? Then I felt some of the burning sensation go down, then I felt like something was completely blocking the sun. It was Nagihiko, who grabbed the note and shielded me. I looked up at the serious expression on his face, then it went black again.

I woke up AGAIN(this is getting quite old) in the health room, my wound dressed and in a white bed. I got up and my eyes were met by Nagihiko's with a wary smile. "You MUST be more careful Rima-chan", he said with a mix of concern and kindness in his voice. I looked around and saw a green head, wait a minute. The head turned and its owner had glasses and a serious face,"Please be more careful Mashiro-san". He looks exactly like, and no human would know how to-

I got up and winced then walked over to green haired boy was stunned as I began reached for his glasses and winced in pain. The arm I was using was the tattoo one, ugh it was also my writing hand. Anyways, I used the other hand to remove his glasses. Yup, that was Kai. How could I NOT HAVE NOTICED? I hope Amu's dullness has rubbed off on me -_-

I gently reached the other hand and laid it on his cheek and smiled. The boy whose shocked expression softened and smiled at me,"Took Ya Long enough". We laughed then he put my hand down so I would not strain it,"This is my alias. To be a nerd and quiet. So Nagihiko-kun please keep it quiet", he said and looked at Nagihiko. Nagihiko smiled and got up and began walking to the door. Before he exited he looked back at me and winked and I blushed,"Please take better care. Jaa Rima-chan",With that being said he left.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHH MY GOOOOOOOOSH!", I yelled at Kai and hugged him. That idiot, how could I not have seen it before? I feel really dumb now, but then we started chatting like no ones business. After about an hour or so it was passing and Nagihiko stopped in.

"Sanjou-kun, I've come to relieve you", Nagihiko said with a smile. Wait RELIEVE HIM? As Kairi walked out of the door Nagihiko walked in. Oh No, this won't be good! I can feel the blush burning on my face. Nagihiko walked over to the bed and sat on it with me. "Gomena-", before I could finish I felt a warm embrace.

Oh My goodness I can feel the heat eminating from me, Help Me! I believe this is my first teen experience...

"What the hell is this!". Suraiya... For some reason, I could not move from the position I was in. Nagihiko slowly let go and his caramelite eyes bore into mine then they turned to Suraiya who was at the door. Nagihiko walked over to the nurse's desk and sat down. Suraiya who was furious stomped over and grabbed him by his shirt and in a second was dangling him from the ground. I disliked having to show off my power,but this case was serious. My eyes flashed red and I was in between them and ripping Raiya away from Nagihiko in a second. I could feel the adrenaline rush and my blood boiling. Why was I feeling so defensive over Nagihiko Fujisaki?

Then I felt something warm and wet all over my stomach. I looked down to see Raiya's hand through my stomach and in Nagihiko's. All I could do was stare at Nagihiko' widened eyes. The next thing I knew, it went black again.

Later

AGAIN, I woke up AT HOME(Dad's place:) in my room. I got up feeling dazed and with a slight headache. "Don't Move Onee-san", said two voices in unison. It couldn't be... it sounded much more mature... I turned and saw Sano and Sona... But, something was wrong... I turned to look at them and gloomy and angry expression was painted on their face as I winced. I wonder as to why I am being hurt so much...

"Don't Move, it will hurt Nee!", said Sano who started to cry a bit.

"Y-Y-Yeah we'll g-get your clothes", said Sona holidng it in but failing terribly.

I opened my arms and they ran to me and started bawling. They really were just children...

"Gomen", and a single tear fell from my eye too. I hoisted Sano on my back and picked up Sona and balanced him in my hip. I walked over to my closet and grabbed a black Lolita dress, then I walked over to my bed and sat them down. I looked at them, they were crying like little children would, Swiping at their tears and rubbing.

"I'm sorry Ototo", I said and I hugged them tightly. I was always a mother-like figure to them, so I can understand why they feel so sad. It hurts me too, to think I hurt them like this...

"Watashi no futago wa nakanai", I whispered silently and they stopped immediately. I released them and looked at them, now I was the one crying. Both wiped each tear from each eye and smiled warmly at me. I ruffled their red hair and went to putting on the dress. I slipped it on, then had Sano tie me up, then Sona put the necklace they gave me on. When I was done, I told them to just go and play and I would see them afterwards.

I walked out of the room and began walking in the direction of Father's throne room. Then I felt something jerk me back, and I turned around... It was Yume.

"Baka, BE MORE CAREFUL. COULDN'T YOU SENSE THAT TERRORIST WASN'T GOOD. He attacked you...", he said with his bangs covering his eyes. I could feel his anger, I didn't need this RIGHT BEFORE I was going to see Father. I shrugged outof his grip,"I need to see father", and walked away. I wanted to rush back, hug him, and tell him I'm sorry but I kept walking. I finally was at th entrance, I composed myself and entered.

"Father", I said seriously and walked before him. He motioned me to come by him, I walked forward and I saw something in his eyes. It looked like a glint of sadness and his usual cold expression. Father touched my cheek with his hand and his eyes allowed the sad glint to take over his entire facial expression. It reminded me of Yume, other then the fact that Yume shares father's looks, they both had the same aura of sadness.

"I am sorry my Daughter", he said sincerely. I nodded and bowed,"What is it you wish me to do father?".

"That, _thing_ that was to marry you has been killed and...We have found you a new suitor".

Right as he said that, the doors opened and a familiar face walked in. It was a girl, with long flowing violet hair tied in a high ponytail, with a tiny streak of neon pink, and her eyes glowed red.

The girl ran to me, wait now I recognize her,"Nadeshiko?". I hadn't seen her in years, decades actually. She ran to me hugged me then bowed to my father then looked back at me,"You'll be marrying my brother", she said cheerily. Wait she has a brother? Nadeshiko grabbed my arm then led me out and I turned back to look at Father who waved us to go away. We left and she exploded in giggles as we walked into the garden near our tree. Nadeshiko has been my friend since we were children... The tree we stood before was a sakura tree and it smelled lovely. We talked about old times and what we missed, and that now that I was engaged to her brother we could be closer. Then Lulu transported right infront of us and smiled,"Oh My God I love this power. and ". Damn the day Yume bought that useless contraption. Lulu tapped her foot impatiently as if THAT would make mu stubborness go away LOL(:

Nadeshiko looked at me and winked. I was sitting on my knees and Nadeshiko wrapped her two arms around my neck and we started laughing and forgot about the contraption until we saw a flash. Then Lulu winked and teleported out and left me with a blank look and Nadeshiko winking. We walked back in the house still chattering away when she began staring at my outfit,"LEt's change out of the emowear Love".

We went to my room and Nadeshiko had a field day in my wardrobe =_=

Clothes, shoes, scarfs, pants, everything was flying everywhere... Until she found the one that she liked. She put on a purple kimono-top and shorts with converse. Yes, I do own clothing other then lolita dresses at my father's house! She grabbed a off the shoulder black shirt which said Je Taime and denim blue shorts for me and black vans. I laughed and threw on the clothing, then as we walked out of the door she called for Lulu. Soon as she said her name she popped up and Lulu gave her the camera. Ohh great what are they doing NOW?

"Ohh great not you too", I said to Nade and sighed. "Ohh My, When I lived in the human world this was HUUUGE there. I mean YOU OF ALLLLL PEOPLE should know Rima. You've lived there 20 + years!", she said beaming.

I sighed, well THAT made me feel old. Nade dragged me outside and she said we were having a photo shoot. Then she started babbling how she had a facebook and all that, then she grabbed something of mine from my pocket. It was my pocket diary, IT IS USED TO RECORD MY DAILY SCHEDULE! I TOLD NADE AND SHE TOOK IT, I mean there's just- AHHHHH! While she was running with it I saw a silver blur from the corner of my eye. Then I saw Yume grab the diary, then I went after him. I noticed he cut all his hair off, it looked nice, from the back anyway. He turned around and smirked then I jumped into his arms and his hand went backwards trying to keep the diary out of my reach and I grabbed it. **(AN: Imagine from one of the first episodes of SC when Amu is trying to make cookies or whatever for tadase and ikuto tries taking the egg, then when she tries to get it back they're just in that weird position staring into each others eyes)**

Yume's crimson eyes melted back to his normal light lilac ones and I blushed heavily. This position was so strange, it felt like we were there for HOURS. Then we lost balance and he fell on top of me and he had a slight tint of pink too. YES, it is possible for vampires to blush, get nervous, and NOT be all serious like edward cullen(what a joke).

"So when you are finished doing THAT. I WANT TO TAKE A PICTURE OF YOU TWO", screamed Nade with her evil aura. Yume rolled his eyes and I scrambled to get up, then I helped him up. The events which just occured were pretty funny and we looked at each other and smiled. "I'm waaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiting", cooed Nade. She was a real freak about this, kinda like Lulu. Yume put his arm around me and I blushed a bit but smiled and gave a genuine smile and rested my hand ontop of his. There was another one of those blinding flashes and it was over. Then before I knew it I felt Nade grab me and run away DRAGGING ME T.T away from Yume. I frowned and mouthed 'save me', but all he did was roll his eyes. Too bad his attitude is coming back, I love his true nature.

So for about an HOUR, Nadeshiko were having one of her so called 'Photo Sessions'. What the heck is that? I have never heard of such a thing in the human world... Perhaps, I just did not notice it... Ahh Well... We were finally done, when I fell to the ground due to something on my back again.I hear two familiar voices arguing, then I struggled to turn my head to see. Sano, and Sona at it again, I just busted out laughing, then they gave me 'why are you laughing looks' and I laughed even more!Then after they were done glaring, they laughed too. When I finally got up, Nadeshiko was gone... Where was that girl? I played with the twins for a while then said my farewells to everyone... Then left...

**miyuka: okay, so there was like NO RIMAHIKO... gimme abreak =_=**

**it will come when it is time to come!**

**and the reason why Rima doesn't connect that nadeshiko IS nagi's sister is because, her hair is pink/purple and her eyes are always red when she is with rima...**

**but yeah DEFINITE rimahiko in the next chapter ^-^**

**r & r. i enjoy reviews, even if its saying how horrid my writing is and how I lack any structure or comedy in my stories.**

**Rima: ya got that right. why am i so OC? is this your shitty version of vampire knight?**

**miyuka: T_T NO**

**nagihiko: I would like atleast A COUPLE chapters dedicated to yours truly**

**miyuka: you sound like an ikuto**

**kairi: SO ANYWAY, even though I too am OOC in this story Kokoro-san would like to thank all her reviewers...**

**Ikuto: hey what the hell happened miyuka? you were doing a badass job on The Reunion! Then you didnt update for 7 months now all your stories suck ASSSSSSSSSS.**

**miyuka: *cries in the corner***

**Amu: *evil demon-chibi-rima-like aura***

**everyone: *sweatdrops***


	6. My Second Teenage Experience

**OKAY. DEFINITE RIMAHIKO. dont own SC**

Rima POV (As Always)

I got home a few days ago, and tomorrow morning is Monday. Unfortunately, it is here already! The whole time I was with Amu and Yaya who were worried sick and freaking out. Now, I had sometime to myself... I think I want to go for a walk... I jumped from the roof, which was where I was seated and into my room to grab some clothes. I threw on a off white and light grey striped knit and light denim shorts with boots and my jason mraz hat. That is what Yaya calls it anyways, he sings about being in love with a friend or something like that.. I locked the door to my room and turned on the lamp so Amu and Yaya would think I'm studying or reading. I jumped and landed gracefully on the grass and ran(vampire speed :D) to Shibuya. I felt like walking around and doing activities.

As I walked around it seemed pretty quiet, I like many people were around so it was nice. I walked over to a small noodle shop and ordered fried noodles and began eating. Ahhh this is sooo good. I mean, please don't get me wrong. I thoughrally(spellcheck) enjoy Amu's cooking... But secretly I LOOOOVE fried noodles! While I was happily eating, I ordered my other favorite(melon soda) and continued eating.

"Rima-chan ?". I was drinking my soda when I looked behind me to see Nagihiko. Oh MY GOD! I have not seen him since that 'incident' with Raiya... A pity he died, ahh well. Nagihiko was wearing a navy jacket, a white shirt and jeans. He was carrying a tray which had taikyaki and ramen.

"May I sit with you Rima-chan?", he said with a melting smile.

"Sure", I said trying to avoid his gaze as He sat in the booth I was in across from me. "No need to be shy Rima-chan. It doesn't match you", he said with another melt-smile.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT SURAIYA. I HOPE YOU ARE NOT HURT BADLY AND I AM SO VERRY SORRY FUJISAKI-SAN", I blurted and started bowing. I NEEDED to apologize and when I bowed my head I felt something warm push it upwards. My honey colored eyes bore into his chocolate ones which held a loving and sincere expression," Don't Be Rima". I blushed CRIMSON and he released me and then looked at his food," ITADEKIMASU".

I laughed a bit because the expression he made when he said it was hilarious... I'll have to admit ever since I had met this boy I have smiled just a bit more... I noticed I was smiling at him, oh my... I stopped and started eating my friend noodles again. After about 30 minutes, I heard Nagihiko's sipping stop I looked up at him quizzically and he busted out laughing.. His eyes were closed and he was just laughing... AT ME. WHAT WAS SO FUNN- Wait a second, he looks like...

"Nadeshiko", I said in a cry-like whisper.

"Haha What was that Rima-chan?", he said still laughing at me. I shook my head angrily," WHAT IS SO FUNNY FUJISAKI-SAN?", I yelled angrily...

"Nagi Please and Calm Down Rima-chan. It's just cute watching you eat fried noodles. It's like they're going to evaporate in 10 seconds and you MUST eat them before that time", he said stifling laughter. I sneered at him, then went back to the LOVE FOOD aka fried noodles and ate the small bit I had left, then finished off my melon soda. I looked at Nagi who motioned to the door, then I left WAAAY more then enough money to pay for my food then we left. When we walked outside the air was cold, yet refreshing and I took in a deep breath of it. I saw through the corner of my eye Nagi smiling while watching me.

"So where are you headed Rima-chan?".

"Not quite sure...", I just want to have some fun... I shrugged then Nagihiko grabbed my hand and started dragging me somewhere. As I was being dragged I took a glimpse of the scenery... It was night and the shops were all brightly lit and there were a few couples who passed us giggling. We finally stopped in front of a small place. I looked up at the sign which had a picture of a purple, orange, and brunette girls and it read the _SOS BRIGADE CAFE._

I gave Nagihiko a WTF face, Seriously, This just looked retarded. I shook my head as we walked in hand and hand. Yes, I'm blushing like a bright tomatoe! When we entered, no one was there to greet us so I assumed it was a self serve. Nagihiko chose two stools with a star shaped table and we sat down. I sortof started thinking and tuning out things when Nagi was ordering. I wonder... Nah it couldn't be... Maybe he just has one of those faces.. Yes that MUST be it.

"Rima-chan", The beautiful voice snapped me out of my train of thoughts... When I snapped back to it, I looked on the table which had a HUGE star shaper brownie and my eyes lit up. Does this guy like know my secrets because... I LOOOOVE BROWNIIIIIES! They are delish(: I looked up at him with the cutest face ever and he blushed a tiny bit and looked away,"N-No Big D-Deal". My brownie was so rudely interrupted by a call from Lulu, I hesitated yet answered,"Yes Imouto!", I am irritated right now. "DON'T FORGET TO TAKE INTERESTING PHOTOS OF THE HUMAN WORLD FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE", she screamed(more like had a bose sound system blasted it, THEN screamed) then hung up. Ugh, what is with this family and PICTURES! How annoying, Don't they just fade away? I was pondering this for a few minutes till I noticed Nagihiko's chuckle,"I'm guessing your Imouto doesn't get out alot huh? Haha".

I rolled my eyes,"No my family is just a bunch of camerawhore's thats all", I said non-chalantly. I looked up to see a dumbfounded Nagihiko, I pulled out the camera and snapped a photo. THIS MY FRIENDS, is picture worthy. His face was absolutely hilarious after the flash went off.

"Hey!", he said laughing/mad. I smiled adorabley and he blushed. I took a picture of the brownie... I think that is the ONLY THING that should be taken a photograph of! What if I am never able to get an oppurtunity to eat the brownie again? After taking the pic I shoved the camera in my bag and om nom nom-ed(Yaya term for when eating food quickly) then finished. Nagihiko smiled at me, paid the bill then we left. We walked around chatting and taking some photos of random things for the pain(aka Lulu).

We were walking arm in arm until Nagihiko paused. "N-Nani Nagihiko?", and I saw why he stopped. We were infront of a proffessional photography place, I backed up and took a photo of the building. I felt something rushing at me, then I saw Nagihiko's face in fear and felt him pulling me toward him. We ended up falling over and he was ontop of me. Oh My Goodness, Second Teenage Experience A MAN ON TOP OF ME. Oh my, I think my strange and adultlike conscience is melting away D:

I looked into Nagihiko's face which was angry,"YOU WERE ALMOST HIT BY A CAR! DON'T DO DANGEROUS THING'S LIKE THAT RIMA! I-I almost lost you". A tear rolled down his cheek and he got up and hugged me. What can I say? I will admit when I am with him my vampire senses were numbed. I couldn't even sense if their was a werewolf around, and their stench was the worst!

I started to sob in his shirt crying Gomen. Then the owner of the store ran out and asked us if we were okay.

"She was almost hit infront of your store Sir. She was so mesmerized and-", began Nagihiko. What a faker, Haha.

"NO. I APOLOGIZE YOUNG MAN. If you are feeling up to it, you can have a free photo shoot? You know to make-up for the uhh emotional damage", he said with a please-don't-sue-me expression on his face. I sniffled and gave him an adorable smile,"A-Arigatou".

After the Torture

The man told us it would be ready in an hour, so we decided to walk around and wait. It was only like 8-ish so we didn't complain... The whole time, Nagihiko looked sad... We stopped by a bench and I commanded to sit there and wait for me. I gave him my camera so he would have something to occupy himself with. I ran to the other side of the plaza and into a place called Jade's Jewels. I scanned through the cases upon cases and finally found what I wanted. It was an onyx ring. It wasn't too fancy, it was a thick band with a tiny amethyst sakura on it. Nagihiko smelled so strongly of them, so I thought it was perfect. The lady sneered at me," Ya wouldn't be able to pay for that Kid". I grabbed my wallet from my purse and pulled out 5 million yen and gave her a 'shut up' look. "Oh S-So Sorry M-Maam", she stuttered. Yeah That's what I thought. I paid the hag then left, a purple velvet box in my hand.

"Fujisaki-san!", I exclaimed while trying to run back to him. "NAGIHIKO",His irritated expression turned to a happy one. I finally reached him and held my knees panting. "H-Here", I shoved the box at him and sat down. Nagihiko looked shocked,"What is it?". "Open it and find out baka!", I said with a glare and he laughed. "Alright, Alright Rima-chan", with another melting smile ofcourse.

Nagihiko opened the box and his jaw dropped.

"Put it on. Put it on! I guessed your size, your fingers felt small when we ummm. Held hands so I got like a 6", I said in the most human, girlish, and happiest tone I could fathom. Being with Nagihiko made me _feel _like a teenager. I always let my sisters enjoy this, thinking that it was not my place to feel such joy. Nagihiko made it feel like it was okay to like being human... It was okay not to be perfect... It was okay to be-

"Rima". I felt a familiar warm embrace, and hugged him back. I could feel the cool onyx on his finger graze me skin. After moments of this bliss, he jolted away grabbing his neck. It looked as if he was suffocating. His eyes were bulging from their sockets and he started running from me... Nagihiko was quite fast, and I soon lost sight of him. I decided to go back to the place and pick up the photos. Maybe, something came up... I shouldn't pry...

When I got back their the man had two bags, they were both quite heavy. I peered inside and saw their was a photo album and two large photos in a beautiful frame. I pulled out my purse and then my wallet, then the man shook his head.

"It's all free, If ya let me keep that one", he said and pointed to the wall behind him. The photographer had captured a moment where Nagihiko and I were looking into one another's eyes with..._love?_ It was a mixed expression of love, and happiness. I took a good look at it, nodded, then left the store.

I need Nagihiko... I... We... Tears started to flow from my eyes, in a matter of a week I have fallen head over heels for this boy. I started running, looking for Nagihiko. I could tell where he was because my senses would increase or decrease in power. I finally found him in the woods. How odd, why is he here? I saw him gasping near the stump of a tree. He was kneeled down, his button down shirt ripped open and his jacket in shreds. I knelt beside him,"Nagihi-".

Another embrace, this was becoming a ritual... I hugged him back,"Are you alright?". Nagihiko didn't respond. What is wrong with him? Then I felt it... Something I never expected...

I felt two fangs sink into my neck.

My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. Nagihiko... is a vampire? I started to cry. I never experienced being bitten, it was something Father would never allow. Father said I am never to be bitten, EVER. I could hear him drinking...draining my blood. The pain was unbearable, he bit into me hard and deep, I began crying. I guess this truly was my second teenage experience. I let out a scream of bloody murder...

Who could hear me ?

**miyuka:dramatic...i know...reviews please.**

**ikuto:ohh yeah, getting bitfor the first time hurts like a bitch**

**kairi: language tsukiyomi**

**ikuto: coming from the bipolar samurai?**

**kairi: i am sure that Kokoro-san didnt mean for my personality to turn out that way,Atleast I am not a pervert who got arrested 12 times on the same account of-**

**Ikuto: GAAAAAH*covers kairi's mouth* how the hell do you know that?**

**miyuka: SO ANYWAYS, thanks for all the reviews(: i might even make an OC after **

**no seriously, i have a new OC I just need a name so yahh!**

**Ikuto and Kairi: R AND R**


	7. Who Could Hear Me?

**miyuka:After so many people guessed, i made a twist ;) EVERYONE THINKS NAGI IS THE FIANCEE RIIIIIGHT?WELL Rimahikooo here we gooooo*mario voice***

**Everyone Else: 0_o Thank God she doesn't own Shugo Chara !**

_Who could hear me?_

My body began to go limp and I could no longer move my arms. I think I am going to die... But, I think I-

"AAAAUUGH". I heard a groan/scream and felt Nagihiko's fang's being ripped out of me and I fell to the were two deep gashes in my neck and the force which ripped Nagihiko off made it worse. My vision was blurry but I looked to see where Nagihiko was, and I saw Yume holding him up by the neck and choking him, whispering something I could not here. Then Yume flew him like a rag doll into the distance. He ran to me with anger in his eyes and picked me up. "Gomen... Nii-san". That was the last words I said before I blacked out. This is becoming a daily basis isn't it?

Yume POV

Filth. Absolute Flith... How dare he... Any vampire should already sense Rima's leniage, I mean you can tell if a Vampire is pure or not by their SCENT ALONE... Unless, he knew... I looked at Rima who was loosing too much blood and started running. I did not know where her human house was, so I just ran for help. It was almost 11 and no one was about... Until...

"Hey. She okay?", I heard a deep voice say. It was a neko? I didn't know their were male neko's... I turned around and saw a guy about my height. He had tan skin and blue hair and wore a black button up shirt and black pants. He inhaled the scent then his eyes widened,"Pure Vamp...".

"Please Help Me...", I asked. I despised asking for anything, let alone help but he helped me.

"Come with me",and I followed him.

We ended up outside a small white building and he opened the door. He led me to a bed and I started working on her. Few people in the world know how to care for any wounds on a vampire... Kai is one of them... He is not here, so I am doing it. I learned the neko's name was Ikuto and he assisted by getting me things I needed and so forth. I finally stopped the bleeding and sewed up the wound... Now I had to seal it...

I took a bite of my own wrist and let the blood trickle over the wound. I did drew the symbols needed and put both hands ontop of the wound.

"Okay". I calmed down and Ikuto watched in amazement... I breathed in and out for a while then focused my power. Then I exhaled and my power went out from in me into the wound. When vampires get wounds they can never heal, they remain there forever. The only way to ensure that it doesn't open is to seal it. When I finished I looked down at Rima who was... awake. Tracks of her tears were running all over her face and I could see the pain in her eyes.

"She was awake the whole time", Ikuto told me. He walked over to her and patted her head,"Amu's Nee. Ne?". Rima nodded at the neko and wait... Is there something I'm missing here?

"She goes to my school.", Ikuto said blankly.

"Do you know where she lives?".

"YUMEEE!", screamed an embarassed imouto. Hahhaha.

"I do actually. I stalk her sister". My eye twitched and I looked at Rima with a wtf face.

"Ikuto, this is my big brother Yume", she said weakly.

"E-EH!", I think he choked on his catnip! The neko shook his head then looked back at me.

"Thanks. Do you mind?", I said motioning to the door. Rima passed out again, I don't blaim her... That poor excuse for a vampire nearly killed her. She has little to no blood left in her body... We exited the white building and left. This guy seemed alright for a Neko... After a while we were infront of a Spanish Style home, It was about two or three stories. The house was an off-white yellow color and had an orange tile roof. Ikuto bowed his head at us and jumped up to the third third floor. All I heard were shrieks and I saw a blur of pink and blue. Then I smelt something disgusting as I reached the house, ugh like a wet dog! Then I heard a window break and saw Yaya being dragged by a mutt. Rima saw this and was pissed. Did they even SEE US? After they left I could sense no one elses presence and I walked in. Rima pointed to the living room and when I walked in I almost dropped her.

Sitting before us, in a large chair was none other than our father. He NEVER comes to this world. NO MATTER WHAT! Inside I was shaking with fear, but instead I just held onto Rima tighter and knelt before my father. "Stand Yume", he commanded and I did so. Father walked forward and grazed Rima's cheek with his hand then took her from me. I never saw this side of father, usually Rima would be punished for getting into a situation like this. Father held her close and looked at me. His look said follow me, and I did as he walked out of the door. I grabbed Rima's bag that she had with her when I found her and followed Father. It was going to be a long night...

_Later_

Yume POV

When we returned home the entire castle was furious. Sano and Sona were waiting at the front door along with Mzuki and Kumei. Muzuki is only a few years younger then Amu and Kumei is my little brother and Rima's other older half brother. I have not seen them in almost... I'd say 50 human years. When I floated down with Rima in my arm's she started bleeding again. Kumei's eyes widened with shock then hatred, Mizuki started to cry. I nodded to them, then rushed inside to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, my seal was not as strong as Kai's were. He was a warlock, so he cheated ! T_T

I took Rima into her old room and started tending to her wound. I remember when I would watch her sleep as a child, it looked so peaceful. Now it looked as if she was going to die in any second... Which is possible because she lost SO MUCH blood. I looked over at my sister, whose chest went up and down, her face a sickly color... Then she started crying... In her sleep...

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Save me". I cried when I heard her say that... I wasn't there when she needed me the most... I put my head down and let a single tear run down my I heard the door open and it was Lulu,She too had been crying. In her hands she held a bag, then I nodded allowing her to come in and she walked up to the wall.

Lulu took out frames... She started putting them on the walls and crying AGAIN. When she finished she came to me and showed me one she had not put up... It was the picture we took the other day... The one Nadeshiko took... Lulu handed me the frame, kissed Rima on the head then walked out. I put the photo on her nightstand and continued watching her. The only remedy for this, is for her to bite someone with the same blood as her... No one does...

_(Haruhi Suzumiya Opening Song)_

JEEZ! I was watching her then THAT loud ass music came on. Wasn't that from that weird Anime where that girl is like God or something? I searched for the source and found it in Rima's bag, It was her phone. It was an incoming call from a girl named Utau, there was a picture of her... A succubus I assume... Her eyes screamed charm! I let it go to voicemail and turned it on silent. Then I sat down beside Rima on the bed. Rima's eyes opened slightly, and I felt my heart jump.

"Rima-", before I could finish she pulled me ontop her then flipped around. Now she was on top of me and I could see her eyes glowing red. What am I supposed to do? I've never dealt with something like this before. Rima smirked at me then leaned in and kissed me, My eyes widened... She released and started licking my neck, then I felt it...

Two fangs in my neck...

The sensation was unreal... A bit of pain, a bit of desire... Did I WANT my sister to bite me? It felt good for some reason, so I didn't make her stop. I watched Rima's sickly skin color start to morph into it's original beauty as she drank my blood. Wait, how is this possible?

As soon as it began, it stopped. Rima regained her conscience and stopped imediately but gently removing her fangs. Rima was crying and covering her mouth in horror, but I took her hand away and smiled at her. I sat up, and pulled her into my arms. Rima continued crying but wrapped her arms around me.

"Let's go was-up. Okay?", Rima nodded and whispered in my ear,"Thank You". I called for Mizuki and she took her to go and wash up.

Rima POV

I was completely conscience now... How strange... The only way to heal me is if... Someone with the same blood... If I bite them... but Yume only has half... Why did it feel so good to drink him? When I drank his blood I wanted him... I could feel his emotions at that moment... At first it was shock, then calmness, then desire. We experienced the same thing...

I looked up and saw my Imouto Muziki helping me walk. Even though I was healed with Yume's blood I am still very weak. When Muziki and I got into my bath chambers we stopped. I embraced her and she started crying. Muziki is only a few years younger then Amu and we were quite close. She was deeply saddened when she couldn't come with me to the human world. I looked in my sister's magenta eyes, she had grown up... Her red boy-cut hair was as long and as curly as mine is... Her childish demeanor has evolved into a bubbly teen. I wish so much that she could return with me... Father would never allow it though... I patted my sister's head, then went to my wardrobe to find clothes. I picked a short light blue dress and wore white striped blue and white leggings with heels. I washed the blood off my face and made myself look presentable. I threw a white headband on my head and looked to Mizuki. We walked to her room and she opened the door.

"Wow", My mouth hung open. It was nothing like the cute simplicity I remember it as... The room had orange walls but had massive paintings on them... Some from Europe, Japan, and the Middle East... There was a large bed with a silk drapes hanging above to give some privacy. Muziki did grow up... A little too fast I think, but she grew up... Perhaps I suggest that I switch her with Yaya... Maybe Yaya could grow up here... I ran and jumped on her bed... It was SO SOFT, softer then human mattresses which make my back hurt... I heard Muziki laugh then after about 10 minutes she jumped on th bed beside me grinning. 

"Time to see Daddy Dearest! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN", she said quite theatrically. I laughed so hard I fell over. Muziki helped me up, then we walked to Father's throneroom. Muziki and I entered together and walked to father and knelt down. "Come Daughters", he said in a tone... It was almost... Not cold, but concerned. Muziki and I got up in shock and walked toward him with caution. Muziki and I stopped a few feet away. Father motioned to me and I stepped forward... My heart began pounding in my chest... Will I be punished for this? Father motioned me to come closer... I saw something unknown in his eyes... I felt his hand jerk me forward and I was soon in his embrace. My eyes were still wide with shock when he released me... He motioned for me to stand beside him along with Muzuki...

"Step Forward Now", Father said in his scary voice. Nadeshiko stepped forward, I could see the tears being held back in her eyes.

"You're brother has commit a crime against our family."

"Forgive Him... He is young yet and knows not what he does!", Nadeshiko defended.

"Still, how should I entrust my daughter to your family when THIS IS WHAT COMES OF IT!", He pulled me toward him and tilted my head to show her my neck. I winced at the pain, but Father gently let me go.

"Give me one reason to reconsider. You nearly killed my daughter...". When I realized who he was referring to, I looked at Nadeshiko's side to an angry Nagihiko... I looked over to my father,"HE is who I am to marry?".

Father looked disgusted and held his hand up, motioning someone forward from was a boy... He was much taller than Nagihiko but was gorgeous... The boy had long purple hair like Nadeshiko and Nagihiko but had sapphire eyes. The boy had a solemn expression and walked forward and kneeled before us.

"He is whom you are to marry. The eldest son... Rhythm. An odd name... BUT, I will not forget this treachery boy".

"Ofcourse Sir. I completely understand and will do everything in my power to make-up for it", the boy said before getting up. Father smirked and waved us away. I walked with Muziki and we discussed what had just transpired. "He is so HOT!", Muziki squealed and I laughed. I will admit he was gorgeous but... Why would Nagihiko do that to me... While we were walking out we could still here Father talking to Nadeshiko.

"You are responsible Ndeshiko... He is the other half of you... Why does he not have the control you have?", Father asked angrily.

I could not hear her response because we were outside already. Muziki was going on about how Rythym was so hot and what not. I laughed and listened to her, then I saw Yume and Rythym talking. When we passed by them Yume gave me a knowing look and Rythym smiled. He looked like the flirty type... I continued walking until we got to my friend... I opened the door and was amazed. All over the walls were photos of family...All the ones taken by Lulu or Nadeshiko... My favorite was on the walls which my bed was leaned against. There were two large photos hung there. One was of grandmother and grandfather which I assumed she copied... There was no way Father would allow me to have the REAL one. Next to that picture was the one Yume and I took like our Grandparents.

"WOW", Muziki said outloud. While we were gaping, someone entered my room. It was Konan... Father's servant. Konan looked serious as usual and pushed up his glasses,"Your father said you may take Muziki with you... BUT, you must return the other two...He thinks it best they learn to grow up FIRST then send them to the human world...". Konan pushed up his glasses and gave me a hard look. How could this be Kairi's DAD? He's so... mean!

"Yes Konan", I said and bowed while he left. Muziki looked at me and started jumping for joy. We sat down at my tea table and started talking about all the fun we would have. Then I heard the door open again... I saw FATHER! He HARDLY leaves his throneroom, only when he is hungry he goes hunting. Muzuki and I both stood up shocked and ran to him.

"Yes Father? What can we do?", Muziki asked nervously and Father rolled his eyes.

"Rima...I will allow you to stay in the _human _world for a short while more... Then once I come for you... You will be married... Enjoy this freedom now". When he said that last phrase, he looked sad. Father patted my head then left, I assume he is going hunting and just stopped by. We both stood outside our room watching him walk away, his silver ponytail swaying as he walked.

"Imouto", I heard Yume say from behind us. I looked up at his confused/solemn expression and sighed.. Muziki gave me a smile then walked off.

"We need to go to the portal room. You too Muziki, Meet us there!", he shouted to the red-headed. Muziki turned around and winked at us, then walked off. I looked up at Yume who had a sad expression on his face.

"Rima-chan". It was HIM. Yume and I turned around and saw Biter-Boy. That is my new nickname for him... I think I hate Nagihiko now... I glared evilly at him, then grabbed Yume by the hand and walked away. Yume was struggling due to the fact I was dragging him and because of the height difference. "Oi Rima!",he said and I finally stopped and we were outside the doors to the Portal Room.

The Portal Room was our 'mode of transportation'. It took us anywhere we wanted to so long as we thought of it clearly in our heads. Yume opened the door and let me walk in first. Muziki was waiting there, and so were MY BAGS?

"Yume why is my-".

"You're going home... When father was introducing you to you're _fiancee, _I was instructed to take your things home along with Muziki's". I shook my head angrily and stormed out, both knew not to follow me when I was upset so I walked it off.

I soon found myself in the garden by the maze. I entered and lazily began looking for the center, when a hand pulled be backwards. I fell on top of something warm, and soft. I turned to see violet hair and tears!I looked up to see Nagihiko, at first I tensed up but when I looked at his eyes I stopped.

"I-I-Im S-So S-Sorry Rimaaa". He was crying unlike I've ever even seen. Like a child, crying when they a parent dies... I sat up a bit then patted Nagihiko's head and he was still crying like an infant practically. Nagihiko looked up at me then began weeping on my lap. My eyes widened and I looked down at the sobbing boy. He was acting like Sano and Sona when they were 6! Despite all of it, Nagihiko's tears were genuine.

"I-I-I W-would NEVER h-hurt y-you Rima. I cannot control my thirst yet, i'm so young... I'm Sorry... I want to die for what I did to you".

That last phrase stuck in my head...

_I want to die for what I did to you_

**done. thank you to all my readers. i appreciate you're reviews... please leave another if you'd like. if their is anything you would like me to make clear I will in the next chapters authors notes. i would also like to thank ****BookFan22 a.k.a GwenFan22 .**

**this chappie wouldnt be possible without you(:**

**ikuto: god your so mushy**

**miyuka: URUSEI*evilaura***

**Kuukai: uhhhhh-WOOF**

**everyone:wth?**

**ikuto: hello he's a weeerewoolf**

**miyuka: so ANYWAY Muzikchic is Muziki(: Let me know if you'd like me to change anything about your character LOL.**

**kairi: r & r (:**

**A/N: YES. Rima has a LOT of siblings. This is going to be a LONG story and each sibling has a role to play in it. There will be LOTS of dramaaa, but I promise to make my readers have some funny moments too^^ Thanks for sticking with me so far! I promise to update soon**


End file.
